


Bite Me

by 13KeithXPidge13



Category: Young Justice
Genre: Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, M/M, Praise Kink, Shameless Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vampire Dick Grayson, biting kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:52:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14141331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/13KeithXPidge13/pseuds/13KeithXPidge13
Summary: Smut.Aaaaaannnnd that's it.





	Bite Me

**Author's Note:**

> I fucking hate myself
> 
>  
> 
> Okay okay so I already had done this whole thing and then i clicked something then the WHOLE THING was GONE!I almost cried
> 
>  
> 
> Please enjoy this shitty writing it's my first so ya thanks

"Wally~"Dick moaned as said ginger dug his finger's into the vampire's leaking hole."Please please please please please please..."He breathed out.Wally bit his lip to keep from moaning out with the boy.It was so beautiful to watch his finger's go into his lover.His soulmate.His best friend. (Sounds weird I'm sorry I kinda rushed this thing XD)

Wally was upset.Not at Dick,but at Roy.The night before,Dick had spent the night at Roy's.Roy had apparently tried to convince the boy to have sex with him.But,knowing Roy,he would never do that.Apparently Roy was under some sort of sex toxin.Not really surprising since he had faced Ivy the night before.

Dick rocked his hips and that was when Wally lost all control.He took his finger's out of the vampire and instead,flipped him on his back onto the bed.The ebony looked hazy with lust.With his mouth parted and his fangs just sticking out.He looked like a mess.A beautiful mess.

Wally bent down and took the boy's legs,lifting them up and putting them onto his shoulder.He watched as Dick bit his finger to try and keep quiet,knowing what he was about to do.Wally lifted his hand and took the finger out of the boy's mouth."Baby,don't try and hide from me..."He said,making the vampire underneath him moan for more.

Wally faced the hard erection in front of him,taking it in his mouth.Dick gasped and moaned,pulling the redhead's hair,making Wally grunt in the process.He does have a strong grip.

Wally continued devouring his lover's erection until he felt the ebony was close.He took it out of his mouth,earning a high whine.Wally looked up at the vampire,smirking.He let go of everything.Dick looked at him with wide eye's."W-wally...don't make me beg."Dick threw his head back,sobbing a bit.He HATED begging,mostly for this.

Wally lifted the boy's shirt up and began to toy with his erect nipples,earning a high moan from the boy underneath him."Wally~!"He shouted,wanting more."Stop being a-AH! T-tease!"He squirmed and bucked his hips up.Wally continued with this until he stopped.He looked up at the writhing boy.

"Beg for me,baby.Beg for daddy."Dick moaned again.

"Please...daddy please...!"Wally moaned.He flipped the boy over and,with a cry from Dick,slapped the boy's bare ass.Dick yelped and sobbed into the sheets.Wally moved down to whisper in Dick's ear,continuing to slap him.

"I am.The only one.Who will EVER.See you.Like this."Wally said into the vampire's ear."Do you understand me?"Dick continued to yelp and sob before he nodded frantically.

"YES!Yes yes yes yes!I understand!"Dick practically SCREAMED.Then,when Dick thought his ass was about to fall off,Wally stopped.Dick's sobbing was replaced with moaning as Wally dug his tongue into his asshole.

"WALLY!!"Dick screamed into the room,making an echo.The vampire continued to push back and moan with each lick that the redhead gave him.It felt like HEAVEN."O-oh god!!"Dick yelled and continued moaning.Soon,thick clear liquid was shooting out of him.Wally licked it all up. The ginger moaned into his hole."Mm...baby you taste so good..."Dick moaned again,pushing back against Wally's tongue.

After the afterglow,Dick and Wally cuddled up together."Thanks Wally...I'm sorry about Roy.."Wally shook his head,wrapping his arms around the boy.

"It's not his fault,he didn't know he was infected."Dick nodded at Wally's explanation.Then,to both of their surprise,Dick's stomach began to growl.Dick whined and buried his face into Wally's clothes.Wally chuckled."It's okay,drink up dude."Wally took of his shirt so his neck could be exposed.

Dick smiled at him,lovingly."Thanks Wally.."He bit into the ginger's neck,sucking the delicious essence that was Wally.He moaned into the boy's neck.Wally moaning with him.Soon,he detached his fangs,licking the little blood that had poured out.He hummed happily.

"I love you Wally..."The redhead smiled.

"I love you to..."


End file.
